Hundred and Five OneShots
by SinsRose
Summary: A challenge to write one hundred different stories for one hundred different songs. Rated M for language, adult content, violence, romance, hurt, etc. Adommy, Bradam, Adissy, Bradissy, Kradam, Krissomy, Tommy/Cassidy and Drake/Adam.
1. 15 Set Fire To The Third Bar

_**Discalmer- Don't own these guys and never will.**_

_**Read at your own risk, my writting does contain smut.**_

_

* * *

_

_Set Fire to the Third Bar_

_I miss him. _It's like a throb of a wound. It's been months since I've seen him. I'm lying across the bed in London, my I-phone in my hand looking over twitter updates, before I throw the phone across the bed just staring off into space. It's been three months since I've been home in La and I miss him. A lot. I hear my phone ring and I scramble to pick it up- it's Cassidy.

"How's Europe?" He asks me.

I answer quietly; my mind thinking of who I wished called me. "It's great Cass, but I rather be at home." I answer.

"He misses you too. He's been really busy. That's why he hasn't called." Cassidy answers.

"Cassidy it's just hard you know what it's like." I reply.

"Yeah I know. You want me to tell him anything?" Cassidy says softly.

"I love him and I can't wait to get home, I miss him too much." I answer and say goodbye, Cassidy's goodbye is quiet as I hang up and I don't know how long I lie there waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

Another month passes with touring and more than anything I just want to go home. I'm tired, and haven't slept well. I miss him a lot. There's an ache to see his face, I just miss everything about him, his voice. His face, his eyes, his laughter. I'm in France this time when my phone rings, and I jump at the ringtone as my breath hitches.

"_Hey baby._" I nearly cry at the sound of his voice and I swallow hard running my fingers though my hair.

"Hey." I manage weakly ready to fall into tears.

"_What's wrong babyboy?" _His voice is quiet and concerned and I just want to see him. I want to kiss him, spend hours talking to him about what I've missed and tell him what I've seen and done.

"I miss you." My voice sounds so rough, I can feel my eyes water.

"_Baby just hang in there. It's just another week then you'll be home. I miss you too. It's empty without you in the apartment."_He answers trying to comfort me.

"I know. I know." I whisper.

"_You know I love you. Just hold out for one more week baby please."_ I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand tears failing down my face, my eyeliner smudged.

"I love you too." My voice is a breathy whisper, as more tears fall down my face. I never thought it would so much not to be with him.

"_I love you. Don't you ever forget that. When you get home, we'll have to talk about everything you did. I want to hear all about it." _He says to me and I can see the smile on his face as he says it.

"Yeah, I will. Love you too. I guess goodnight to you." I say even though I don't want to get off the phone.

"_Oh honey it's only eight here. It's goodnight to you. Have sweet dreams baby." _He answers with a little laugh.

"You too. Sweet dreams." I whisper as I hang up, my tears still slipping down my face.

I just want to see him.

* * *

A week passes quickly, and I'm on the plane to La. Monte's chatting to the left side of us to Camilla Grey- my keyboardist. Tommy beside me is chatting softly to me, I'm only half listening, it feels like it's been a year since we had done the Glamnation tour, but the reality is that it ended a mere six months ago in American , and then started in Europe. Six months since I've seen my baby.

"Adam are you alright?" Tommy's concerned.

I blink, fuck I can feel water slip off my face again, and I wipe in with the back of my hand. I don't answer Tommy's question- I ignore him even as more tears slip down my face. I just want to go home. Monte glances over towards me worried and I don't meet his eyes, I just look out the window. It's bad enough with Tommy and he seems to get that telling Tommy to stop asking me about things.

* * *

I'm lying on the couch curled up waiting. Waiting for him to get home, and it's quiet in the apartment.

It's nearly twelve in the morning.

I don't know how long I lay there waiting, I just do. I'm exhausted and just want to see him more than anything. It's been too long.

Twelve-thirty the door opens and my heart jolts, my body scrambling up as the door opens. His brown eyes find my in surprise, and he smiles and runs over to me, and pulls me into his thinner frame. I bury my face in his shoulder breathing in his scent- the one I missed so much. The familiar feel of his skin on my, the electric current his touches give me, I feel tears slip down my face onto his shoulders with a soft drip.

"Shh babyboy, I'm here. Everything is going to be alright. You're home." He whispers against my skin, his breath hitting it, it makes it tingle, I missed him so much.

"I've missed you so much." I whisper and his hands cup my face and he pulls me up for a kiss. The kiss is tender, caring, no lust, just the passion. The feelings that make me love him even more, my hands threading into the hair that he has, his fingers tangle in my jet black hair and I let out a content moan. It's been so long since I've felt my lips on his. He pulls away trailing kisses against the side of my neck, light butterfly kisses. It feels so good; it feels like forever since this has happened. I tilt my head slightly as he bites down onto my skin on my neck sucking, and my fingers thread tighter into what hair he has, and I bite back a moan.

"Oh someone is acting like such a slut. Miss me that much babyboy?" He whispers against my skin and I flush going red.

"Shut up Cheeks!" I hiss at him while blushing, and he takes me by my hand pulling me into the bedroom with him and shutting the door behind us. I'm pushed onto the bed, his hands undoing my shirt tossing it off, one hand has a grip on my hips, nails digging into my skin slightly, the other hand trialing down my skin to tease a nipple.

I jerk my hips jerking in his grip, as he toys with the skin of the nipple in his hands. He puts his mouth down to it licking it slowly like a cat, and my head falls back in a moan, my fingers clenching at my sides in the sheets. He nips at it slightly, and a moan falls from my lips. "Nrgh, Fuck!" I fall into a whimper as he sucks on the nipple causing me to writher.

His lips fall into a smirk at my squirming, sucking harder causing me to arch trying to gain any type of friction. Brad pulls me into a dirty kiss sucking at my lower lip causing a moan to fall from my lips as he nips and sucks at my lips. I part my lips letting his tongue enter my mouth as he tastes me, it's been too long, my hands thread tighter in his hair. We pull away from each other's mouths, with a wet pop- a band of saliva connecting our mouths, before he pulls himself out of his shirt, and his jeans.

His hands trail teasingly over my skin of my hips, and I jerk slightly. "Brad." I whine arching a little but his hands hold me in place.

"Yeah baby?" He looks me in the eyes.

"Please." I whimper, and unbutton my jeans and pry them off my body. I'm naked. He grins down at me, and he trails his fingers down my thighs, and brushes a finger over my hole and I let out a whimper. "Brad. Fuck. Please." I whimpers, his finger teasing my hole. He nudges a finger in little by little and I let out a loud moan, hands griping the sheets as he curls the finger inside me, and another finger follows and he scissors me and I'm panting flushed on the bed moaning from the raw feelings.

"Beautiful baby. You look so beautiful."Brad whispers against my skin biting down on it and sucking creating a red mark.

"Brad. Please." I whimper, moaning at his fingers.

I whine at the loss of fingers when there removed, but I know Brad by now. He's gone to get the lube and he's prepped himself and I can't think after that, I let a cry leave my lips as he enters me, making me feel whole and my hands grip his shoulders creating marks as I cry out, and he pounds into me. I can't get enough of him, and he pulls me by the hair and kisses me dirty- tongues clashing, nipping and biting on my lips as I moan into his mouth at the feelings.

Brad's mouth pulls away from mine going to bite down hard on my shoulder and I let out a cry- a wail as my body convulses, and I arch against him. White over my vision my head thrown back in a moan, my nails ranking down his back as I cry out in pleasure. I can hear my baby's cries as well as he comes into me his cum filling me, and I fall against the bed flushed and panting, and Brad pulls out of me and I wince, and then he falls beside me his arms wrapping around my waist , his head on my shoulder. He gives me a quick peck before speaking.

"I love you." I say a smile on my face.

"Welcome home." Brad smiles back, before we fall into a sleep. The pain of missing him gone and replaced with a warm and comforting feeling that I know I'm finally home and where I belong in the arms of the one I love, and before I fade into darkness, I lapse my hand into Brad's hand clinging tightly never wanting to leave him again.


	2. 102 Rude Boy

_**Discalmer- Don't own these guys and never will.**_

_**Read at your own risk, this contains smut. A lot. **_

_

* * *

_

Rude Boy 

_"Come on rude boy, boy Can you get it up. Come here rude boy, boy. Is you big enough?"_

He was being a cocktease. A little fucker, Tommy let a grin fall onto his lips. The blonde was being such a tease tonight with the mild touches, the almost ghost of kisses on stage. His frame has a black and crimson colored corset on it, his neck being bare- a corset imbedded with rhinestones patterns running up the sides of it, the laces tight in the front, but enough so he can breathe right. He's wearing leather jeans that cling to his frame- laces on the sides of them showing off skin, red rhinestones creating patterns on the jeans just like the corset. His eyes are a smoky eye shadow- a dark, lusty like shadow.

He purposely touches Adam, the finger light touches- the almost kisses. The tension will kill him. He bits his lip while playing the bass-looking at Adam and the glam singer swallows hard. The blonde tilts his head as if to say- _Come here and play with me_. He can see the hunger reflected in Adam's blue eyes as he taunts him on stage.

Adam's eyes dusted with blue eye shadow look back raw with lust. His frame is graced with a custom made leather vest from Skingraft, the leather clinging onto his skin. Leather jeans cling onto his skin like a second skin; pure want rolls off his body as Tommy jams with his bass- his fingers playing the strings, those fingers could be doing a lot more like pulling his hair or- Woah. I didn't just think that. Adam fights for his self control and Tommy smirks- he fucking smirks and Adam tries to look away but he can feel the heat pulsing as a constant reminder-the skin on skin contact when Tommy leans against his shoulder for a second hot breath trailing on his ear.

_"Take it, take it. Baby, baby. Take it, take it. Love me, love me."_

He can't remember when it has been this dirty. Their hands are entangled in one another's hair and there making out in a dressing room. Adam's pushed against the door, as Tommy shoves his lips roughly on his- nipping and sucking on them causing delicious sounds to come out of Adam's mouth. Tommy's got one hand threaded though Adam's hair the other pinning his hands to the wall. His lips trail down the side of Adam's neck leaving red marks- Tommy bites down on the skin on the collarbone and Adam shudders squirming a little. Tommy pulls back a little spit hanging off his mouth; Adam's panting a deeper lust in his eyes. "You like that don't you. Me holding you down while I fuck you." Tommy's voice is deep husky- an edge to it.

Heat shoots though Adam's veins. "Not here. At home." He hisses at Tommy pulling him into another heated kiss, the blonde's lips curve into a smirk, as his fingers touch Adam's lips.

"Suck off me." He says to the glam singer, and a dark look is in Adam's eyes. "Come on babyboy." Adam's hands tug down Tommy's jeans slightly, and he kneels on the floor, his eyes focused a hunger in them as his hand strokes Tommy's length to life causing him to shudder. The next thing Adam knows is his mouth is pressed against Tommy's dick sucking, Tommy's hand threaded in his hair tightly as he moans.

Neither of them seems to care that there in a dressing room against the door. He can feel the hot heat against his balls, and Tommy lets out a rather wanton moan, pulling Adam's head tighter against him. He can feel Adam's tongue lap against his dick. He loses himself in the feeling, and his hands tighten painfully in his black hair as he moans and gets off. Adam pulls back, his lips cum glistening on them, his face flushed, sweat starting to form.

Tommy manages to get onto his knees, and get up somehow. "Come on babyboy, let's take this somewhere else." Tommy's shoving his cock back in and Adam whines. He shouldn't have to wait but his baby wants him to. Tommy walks down the hall with Adam, and heads outside to the car.

_"Take it, take it. Baby, baby. Take it, take it. Love me, love me."_

By the time they reach upstairs, Tommy's shirt has been ripped off his body and Adam stumbles onto the bed, the blonde's fingers brush over Adam's pierced nipples. Adam's reaction is instant; his nerves are sent into a haywire of mixed feelings as Tommy begins to play with the piercings. Adam's eyes cloud over in need, as the blonde's mouth bites down on a nipple causes Adam to arch and moan. His tongue hooks around the piercing, tracing the metal and Adam squirms at the pain and pleasure it's creating.

He tugs on the other piercing experimentally, and Adam lets out a hiss that becomes a moan as Tommy plays with it. Adam's arms are limp at his side, tightly grabbing the sheets. The heat of the blonde's mouth makes Adam let out a noise that Tommy hasn't heard from him before. He repeats the action which causes a louder more wanton sounding noise to come from Adam's lips.

Tommy pulls back from the nipple but first gives it a hard suck causing Adam's hips to buck into him and the singers eyes are pure lust. He pulls Adam into a kiss that's dirty, needy, and downright wanton, it's like he's kissing a porn star. Adam's hand's pull sharply on his hair, and the kiss gets rougher as Adam's legs wrap around his thin frame, as Adam kisses him hard enough to bruise. Tommy's sucks on his lower lip, his hands threaded hard in the singer's hair, a shiver ranking though his body. Adam's parts his lips and the moment Tommy parts his lips his tongue enters the blonde's mouth in a battle of dominance, and the blonde bites and sucks the singer's lips causing moans to come from him to be muffled by their kissing. There's a wet pop as their lips pull away from each other, a band of spit connecting them and Adam's flushed and panting, and moaning a little under his breath. "Glitterbaby fuck me." Adam's voice so slutty-so wanton that Tommy almost loses his body in ecstasy then.

Tommy gives another rough tug to the nipple ring, making Adam cry out, one hand on the sheets the other tangled in Tommy's blonde hair pulling which makes Tommy let out a breathy moan, before he goes to find the lube, which isn't far. He smears it over his fingers rubbing over Adam's balls and he loves the hitch in the singer's voice as he rubs over the asshole causing Adam to pant and arch in a withering mess.

"Tommy." Adam whimpers, and the blonde nudges his finger tip in little by little, curling it in his ass trying to find that certain spot. He adds another two fingers scissoring listening to Adam moan, arch and pant on the bed. His fingers nick by that spot because when they do, Adam lets out a cry throwing his head back in a throaty moan, and Tommy smirks fingering him deeper.

"You like that slut? You want the rest of my fingers?" Adam lets out another loud moan; precum dripping from his erection, his hand in Tommy's hair tightens. The blonde laughs. "What do you want bitch more?"

Adam's panting heavily. "Nrgh…Tommy…Fuck…" He pushes against Tommy's fingers moaning trying to get them deeper, panting. Tommy slips the rest of his fingers in and Adam moans like a bitch in heat, fucking himself on Tommy's fingers and it makes Tommy let out a low moan, his nails making marks in Adam's thighs. "Tommy. Ahhh. Fuck me. Fuck me!" He hisses in a low dirty tone that makes Tommy feel like he's on fire.

The blonde removes his fingers, and Adam lets out a whine at the loss of them. Tommy pushes himself into Adam, his fingernails gripping onto Adam's shoulders hard as he thrusts in. It's tight and Tommy lets out a low moan, he can't remember the last time they went with a condom. His nails dig harder into Adam's shoulders, and Adam throws his head back in a loud moan as the blonde latches onto his neck as he fucks him.

His pace starts off slow to let Adam get used to the feeling before fucking him harder. His movements are rapid aiming for that one certain spot which makes Adam's fingers tug hard on his blonde locks pulling him into a rough kiss that makes Tommy moan loudly. Adam's mouth sucks at Tommy's lower lip, nipping and biting his lips as Adam kisses him hard, dirty and wanton, his hands gripping his blonde locks hard as he moans into the blonde's mouth from the assault of feelings, the pleasure. Tommy thrusts in harder pulling away from the kiss, salvia running down his chin and Adam lets a cry leave his lips. His head thrown back into complete ecstasy, his fingers creating small red lines down Tommy's back as he cries out coming.

The sticky white liquid hits the blonde on the chest, not that he cares, as he lets out a cry of his own coming into Adam. His breathing is rough and panting as Adam flips their positions, and Tommy slips out of Adam looking up at the smirking singer as his breath is taken away in a searing kiss that makes Tommy go boneless. "Adam." He whimpers, half moaning as Adam's fingers flick across his nipples.

Adam smirks at the blonde, clearly not tired at all and takes one of brown nipples in his mouth sucking hard causing Tommy to arch off the bed, moaning. He pulls back for a brief second. "You like that you little slut?" He whispers to the blonde, who's bucking his hips desperate for friction.

"Adam." He whimpers again, and the heat is back on his nipples. The singer sucks hard on them causing cries to fly from the bassist, as his fingers clutch at the bed sheets moaning. The sharp nips in-between the sucking of his nipples cause the blonde to let a delicious cry come from his lips. His lips pull away from the bassist now red and abused nipples, and he moves to trail kisses down the side of the blondes neck causing more slutty sounds to fail from his lips and when Adam takes the skin of his collarbone between his teeth and bits down the blonde lets a throaty moan leave his lips breathless. "A-Adam…" His voice cracks into a moan as the singer sucks hard on his neck creating a red mark, that makes one of Tommy's hands weave into Adam's black hair and tugs on it.

Adam lets out a low groan at the tug at his hair. He whispers against the skin of Tommy's ear nipping at the cartilage causing another moan to fall off the bassist's lips. "Do you want my fingers or my cock?" He whispers to him his voice husky- a low tone. Tommy's remaining blood rushes to his erection, and he lets another whine fall off his lips.

"Adam just fuck me please." He whimpers, feeling Adam's fingers trail against his thighs.

Adam tells Tommy to sit up and he raises an eyebrow at Adam's request but then gets it. Oh. Ohhhh. The singer pulls him onto his lap giving him another hard kiss before they break away and he strokes Tommy's erection, and Tommy's shaking, he's closer than he thought his body was. Tommy grips Adam's hips, and Adam pulls him onto his erection. When Adam first goes in it hurts, but the throbbing turns into pleasure as Tommy thrusts himself onto Adam moaning like a whore, as Adam kisses him and he heaves himself on and off of Adam's dick.

When he comes again, he lets a cry leave off his lips – a wail. Adam bits down on his neck making his cries louder as he comes, his body convulsing his body in total bliss. His lips parted and head thrown back in ecstasy, it's a beautiful image to Adam's eyes as he comes himself, cum clinging onto him and Tommy's body. Tommy falls over almost backwards but Adam catches him by the wrist before he slumps against him exhausted, and Adam runs a hand over the blonde's body a wash cloth in his hand, god knows where it came from but Tommy doesn't care as Adam cleans him off with it then himself.

Adam gives Tommy a light peck on the lips, before he kicks the covers out from underneath them throwing them over Tommy's body and his own, the blonde's lying against his chest and his head is buried in his shoulder. Adam gives him a light kiss on the forehead. "Love you too Glitterbaby."

"Love you Babyboy." Tommy pecks him on the lips softly, one of his hands intertwining with Adam's fingers as Adam hums one of his songs. The blonde yawns tired, he's warm and happy and wants to sleep. Almost as if Adam knows he runs a hand though his blonde hair, stroking though it gently. The blonde nuzzles his head on Adam's shoulder his eyes closing.

There's a light kiss and another. "I love you. "Before he passes into dream lulled sleep in the arms of his lover.


	3. 96 Jumper

_**Discalmer- Don't own these guys and never will.**_

_**Read at your own risk, attemped sucide, fluffy. **_

_

* * *

_ Jumper

_"I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend. You could cut ties with all the lies. That you've been living in."_

I take two steps forward on the ledge; I'm standing on, my hands grabbing the railing ready to throw myself over it. That's all it would take. No one would know, no one would miss me. My hands clutch the railing, I take a deep breath. I want to do this, I tell myself. I want to do this, my fingers shake, and so does my body, it knows it's wrong. Just do it. You won't have to see them anymore; you won't have to deal with the abuse anymore.

"Cassidy, don't do this." I whip around startled my hands clutching the guard rail on the ledge.

I don't look the voice in the eyes I know who it is. "Why shouldn't I?" My hands grip the metal tighter, my eyes watching the water below.

"Cass it isn't worth it. You know it would hurt us. You know it would kill Adam." He hisses at me.

I yell back my throat hoarse. "Adam doesn't give two shits about me. He never did, he's all prissy with his perfect friends, his perfect little people."

"Cassidy don't you get it? It would hurt them." He yells back, and I grip the metal ready to jump, how long would it take to kill me and would he jump after me?

_"And if you do not want to see me again. I would understand. I would understand." _

"No one ever cared." I whisper into the air getting ready to jump.

"You know you're lying to yourself. Cassidy is it because of me? Are you afraid of loving me?" The other asks and I look him in the eye.

"Shut up. Just shut up. You don't know anything." I hiss at him.

He walks forward, his hand resting over mine on the railing. "Cass, don't do this. I would never forgive myself if I let you do this." He whispers to me.

"I don't care what you think." I hiss at him tears stinging at my vision. "Just let me die!" I hiss at him, and I jerk my hand out of his grip, his eyes are wide.

"Cass." He whispers softly to me. "Please don't do this. Please don't take this way out." His voice has an emotion I've never heard in it before, and I can't place it. I don't want to listen to his lies. His bullshit. It has no meaning he's just lying so I don't jump. In my heart I know I'm lying and I'm afraid more than anything and I want to believe him.

I place one foot on the railing, and his hand is placed on my shoulder. "Cassidy please. I know you don't want to do this. I know you don't." He whispers. "Please don't. Cassidy, I'll help you get through this. Please. I know what it's like. You've seen my scars from my father when he found out. Please let me help you." He runs his pale fingers down my cheek wiping the tears.

I close my eyes placing another foot on the railing, his hand following me. It was still on my shoulder.

_"Icing over a secret pain. You know you don't belong. You're the first to fight. You're way too loud you're the flash of light. On a burial shroud. I know something's wrong."_

"You jump, I'll follow." His voice is quiet in the air.

"Don't do this to yourself. Don't kill yourself for me." I whisper to him.

"No one would miss me; they would notice after a few days and then stop caring."His words pierce my heart more than they should.

"That's not true they would miss you. You know they would." I whisper.

"Go ahead jump. I'll be quick to follow." He says his voice void.

I swallow my hands shaking, and what I do next goes in a blur. I pull my legs over the railing jumping off it onto the other side failing, and shut my eyes. I hear him cry on my name jumping over after me as I fall, my eyes shut the air rushing by me. His hand meets mine and gasps it as we hit the water and it knocks the breath out of me as I fall under not bothering to swim. Let me die. I want to scream, I'm better off that way.

It burns, I'm taking in water though my lungs and my version is going fuzzy, the colors bleed together and I fade into nothing in the water, I don't see him. I don't see him get me out of the water.

_"Well everyone I know has got a reason To say. Put the past away. I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend. You could cut ties with all the lies. That you've been living in and if you do not want to see me again. I would understand. I would understand." _

"Godamit Haley. You better not fucking die on me." A voice hisses as lips are pressed against mine as I cough, water being choked out. More water is choked up as I sit up coughing hard. I blink, blonde hair coming into my view.

"Why didn't you let me fucking die?" I whisper my voice raw and it hurts a little to breathe.

"I told you, it would hurt to fucking much for me. I fucking love you." His voice is raw and tears sting at my vision.

"Tommy I"-

"Don't even fucking apologize for what you just did. You're lucky you're even alive after what you just did. You're lucky I even jumped after you. Yet you don't more than likely don't even care about me." The blonde hisses getting up, and begins to walk away.

I run after him. "Tommy wait.-" I yell- and grab him by the hand.

"What?" He snarls at me.

"Please just give me a chance." I whisper to him.

"Haley, you need help. I want to help you. Just let me." He says softly.

"I will. I will. Just help me understand me." I whisper.

He understands as he takes my hand in his own for a purpose, one that has meaning, one that will change my life hopefully for the better.

_"Can you put the past away? I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend… I would understand..."_


	4. 103 Iris

_**Discalmer- Don't own these guys and never will.**_

_**Read at your own risk, smut and fluffy. **_

_

* * *

_

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you, Cause I know that you feel me somehow."_

The blonde stared out the window lost in thought- the American music awards felt so far away. It seemed like yesterday everything, his thoughts, his feelings towards the glam singer had changed. The one kiss sparked something in him, he himself wasn't sure what but it was something. He remembered in interviews Adam saying.

_"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now."_

"Yeah the funny thing actually is that Tommy's straight. I got lucky, I mean after we got off stage he laughed at it like it was a joke." Adam's word's echoed in his head. Just, when he had started telling that lie? The simple moments were Adam would brush against him felt like heaven he would always bit his lip and look focused but in reality he loved it. He loved the way he felt against him. He knew Adam knew what he was feeling or else he would of never of kept doing what he did to him.

He stared at the pane of glass endlessly watching the cars go by- people leading their own lives. They had it so easy; they didn't have to be subjected to the media- pray of paparazzi. He glanced away from the window pane getting up, he sighed staring at his clipped black nails- maybe another day. Maybe one day he would tell him. He just didn't know how to.

_"And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life."_

He sat outside smoking a cigarette, trying to ease his nerves. His heart thumped a steady rate. He knew he loved him. Adam was lying because he knew- he could see it in the blue eyes that he adored so much. Adam didn't want him to be subjected more to the media than he already was. His brown eyes caught on the glam singer's eyes- his breathe hitched in his throat.

He ran up to meet him throwing himself into Adam's arms. Adam looked him in the eyes blue meeting brown, and his hands gripped his face softly as he pulled him into a tender kiss- a knowing one, Tommy thought he could drown in such a feeling, as they broke away Adam laced their hands. "I know. I've always known. I wanted you to be ready." The glam singer's voice was soft.

Tommy smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

_"Cause sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight."_

The weeks felt endless to him. He was in his arms everyday now. The feather light kisses, touches. Tommy loved them, he loved Adam. "Do you have to leave?" Tommy asked him watching him pack his bags for a trip- an interview.

Adam gave Tommy a light kiss on the forehead. "Sorry Glitterbaby, but yes I have to." He said to Tommy quietly.

He could feel his heart ache. "Adam I"-

"Shh." Adam whispered kissing him softly, the touch burned and Tommy's fingers wove themselves into inky black hair, their kiss light, soft and they were with each other now that's what mattered. Adam's lips brushed against his temple placing a soft kiss on it Tommy's eyes fluttering close. Adam pulled a small chain from his pocket and undid the lapse- and did it around his bassist neck, a small charm hung from the chain a personal item from Adam.

"You'll have something to remind me that I love you no matter how far I am." He whispered into Tommy's ear.

Tommy gave him a small peck nodding his eyes feeling wet. "Baby are you."-

"Just hold me." Tommy said softly to Adam feeling the drip of tears fall off his face. Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around him, and Tommy leaned against him- tears slipping from his eyes.

_"And I don't want the world to see me. Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

He walked hand in hand with Adam keeping enough distance but never too much from him. Tommy still didn't admit he wasn't about to admit to the media unless they had solid proof. They sat at a small café- Tommy gripping Adam's hand on the table, their talking quiet. Adam would give a quick peck on the lips but nothing major they didn't want to risk it.

"Is that?"-

"Yeah it is"-

"That's disgusting he's gay."

"Apparently so."

Tommy cringed at the voices jerking his hand from Adam's. "Baby don't listen to them. You have to learn to block it out." Adam's voice was reassuring.

Tommy griped his hand in comfort.

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything seems like the movies. Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive."_

It stung a lot more than it should of. "Tommy's straight. Why can't you people see that I'm just his friend?" Tommy could see the lies, the half truths, and he wanted to cry from all the media pressure but just couldn't. He just couldn't.

The interviewer pressed his lips into a tight line. "What do you think about this Mr. Ratliff?"

"Why can't you believe him? He's telling the truth."Tommy looked away; he didn't want to deal with this shit.

"You sound so smug almost as if you to planned."

Tommy lashed out. "I'm sick of the fucking media shit over me alright. Do you have any idea how hard it is to live my life normally? Any idea? You don't and never will so fuck off."Tommy stormed out- Adam's necklace hitting his chest.

Why did everything go wrong for them? A light hand touched his face. "Baby. It's alright." Adam whispered softly.

Tommy tried to breathe, he closed his eyes. "I just want them to stop." His voice was quiet.

"I know. I know." Adam whispered.

_"And I don't want the world to see me. Cause I don't think that they'd understand .When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am."_

He kisses him softly- there stark forms on the bed, his hands entangled in his black locks. The way he kisses him, it's soft tender. He loves him. Tommy loves him with his heart, his form is nude all except the necklace he was given- it never comes off his neck. It's slow the sex, it never starts out fast unless they need it. The feather like kisses makes Tommy arch and moan softly as Adam brings pleasure to his body.

He lives for Adam; he made Tommy who he is today. He kisses the glam singer again- and when they pull back a band of saliva connects their mouths. Tommy's lips are a bright red from kissing – a smile on his face. He's ready. He loves Adam with his mind, soul and body. He can feel Adam's fingers enter him and he moans- he arches against Adam his eyes clouded over in lust and a passion so deep it ignites Adam's bones. Tommy's breathing is rough as Adam pulls his fingers out the pit of desire in his stomach.

"Ready?" He whispers to the bassist.

Tommy nods, he's used to the adjustment- it feels. There are no words for how he feels. All he knows is the rich pleasure it brings into his body, and then he comes. He knows the feeling when it happens and he moans and writhes as Adam body comes as well. "I love you." Drifts off their lips and they know everything will okay and Tommy finally knows where he belongs.

_"I just want you to know who I am." _


	5. 104 My Immortal

My Immortal

_"I'm so tired of being here, Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave. I wish that you would just leave." _

Adam didn't know how long he sat there. His body was frozen in place, his eyes empty. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it. "Come on Adam. Come on. We have a show to do."

The glam singer didn't move. "Monte. I don' want to." The words came out hushed almost painful.

"Adam, we can't change what happened. No one can. We all miss him, you need to  
move on. You've too." Monte says quietly.

"I'm not doing it." Adam's voice cracks and he wants to cry. He wants to scream but can't. It's so hard not to, and everything wants him to.

Monte sighs. "Adam we're here if you need anything." Adam's mind corrects him- he isn't here and it hurts so much. He nods closing his eyes as Monte walks out. _Why did it have to happen? Why?_ He wraps his arms around his legs tightly resting his head on it.

_"Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone." _

He can smell him. His sent lingering on everything, he misses everything about him. Adam's hands run over the grey skull scarf. The fabric warm to his touch. _Why? What did I do to deserve this?_ He can still see his smile, his laugh. His heart aches, Adam wants to die. It hurts so much; he curls up into a ball falling into restless sleep- the scarf around his fingers.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

He wants to forget the way his fingers felt against his skin. The way the touches felt- the way they felt. Every day is a reminder of it, the ring on his finger an empty promise and it tears his heart in two. It breaks him, it hurts so much. The pain grippes at his heart, the words that he longs to hear from his lips but cannot. The pain cannot be seen but Adam doesn't know what to do anymore.

He remembers his baby's words of I love you and they drift off his lips and wants to cry. He doesn't want to believe he's gone. Adam wants this pain to end. It's like a suffocating hole in his heart. It hurts so much to even think about him. It hurts so much. His tears drip down his face before he even realizes it.

_**"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"**_

"Glitterbaby what's wrong?" Tommy's crying, sobbing on his bed crying, his eyeliner smudged.

Adam goes to sit beside him and Tommy shakes and Adam squeezes his hand. "Shh baby. I've you here." He whispers as he pulls Tommy into a hug. The blonde clings onto him crying, shaking sobbing. Adam's fingers weave under his soft blonde locks, soothing his scalp, trying to calm him. Tommy settles his head in Adam's lap his eyes shut- tear marks visible.

Adam kisses his forehead lightly. "I've got you." He whispers against Tommy's skin as he lays back on the bed and Tommy shifts resting his head on his chest lying there with him. The only sound is there breathing, and Tommy listens to Adam's heart beat while Adam's fingers are entangled in his hair patting it gently.

Tommy laces their fingers together and neither of them speaks for awhile. They already know the truth.

_**"And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have. All of me."**_

Adam lets the tears drip off his face. "Glitterbaby. Why?" He whispered into the empty air of his home. _"Why?"_ He whispers, the tears making his vision blurry. His hands grip the sheets, a silent scream on his lips. It hurts. The pain hurts, loosing someone he loved hurts more than you can imagine. It feels like someone tore his heart into two. Losing him was like losing half his life. It isn't life without him. Adam lets a sob break his lips, tears trickling down his face. Unimaginable pain is in his eyes.

"T-Tommy why?" He whispers hysteria in his sobs- he's shaking it just hurts so much. "Why did you have to die?" He hisses though the sobs burying his head in his knees, shaking sobbing. "Why? What did I do to _**deserve this **_?" His voice sounds like it's on the brink of depression, he cries harder into his knees trying to forget the world.

_"You used to captivate me. By your resonating light." _

_Adam laughs beside Tommy, grinning as he cracks another joke at Monte. Monte grins at him throwing one back at him and Adam falls into a fit of giggles and Tommy grins at him. He pokes Adam's ribs causing him to laugh harder. "Tommy! Don't"- A fit of giggles leaves his lips as Tommy attacks his ribs causing the singer to go into a laughing fit._

"Uncle! Uncle!" Adam manages to breathe though his fits of laughter. Tommy smirks at him seizing the attack and Monte laughs at the two of them and walks out of the room.

"I love you so much." Tommy says to Adam, the singer hugging him from behind- resting his head on Tommy's shoulder.

Adam gives him a light peck. "I love you too." Tommy smiles- a real smile, Adam thinks his life can't get any better than this.

_**"Now I'm bound by the life you left behind." **_

He manages to look at look at his medical documents for the first time. His eyes look at the files and he flinches away as if burnt, Monte's words come back to haunt him. "Adam didn't know. He didn't know, he just lied and said he was home sick." He doesn't want to look at this and he feels bile rising in his stomach, and feels skin. He runs into the bathroom vomiting into the toilet.

_Why did he lie to me? _He said everything was fine. That it would be forever. The lies hurt even more now that he's gone. He dry heaves bile into the white, and pulls away using his sleeve to wipe his mouth. "Why did you lie to me?" He screams into the empty air. "Why?" He feels tears again, and gets up feeling sick- a hole in his heart.

"Tommy, why did you do this to me?" His thoughts echo in the empty apartment, and he goes to the lay in the bed huddled against the sheets and cries against the sheets into a deep sleep.

_"Your face it haunts. My once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away. All the sanity in me."_

_He kisses him softly .Tommy's hands are soft against his skin, touching every part of his skin wanting to remember him. His kisses are gentle; Tommy sucks his skin drawing a moan from the glam singer. He loves the way he arches against him the sounds he makes. Tommy loves everything about him. Tommy knows he only has so much time. So much time before- he doesn't want to think like that._

"Adam. I love you so much." Tommy whispers against his skin, sucking on Adam's collar bone and watches as he moans desire in his eyes. "Adam would you stay with me forever?" He asks the glam singer and his eyes widen.

"Tommy are you"-

"I am. Would you?" He whispers as he hands a small ring to Adam.

"Tommy. God. Yes. Yes. I love you so much." He kisses him with enough passion that it makes Tommy's head spin.

Tommy's fingers entwine with Adam's hair and then the world is lost to them as moans of pleasure escape their lips.

_**"These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."**_ /b

_Adam stares heartbroken at his thin body on the bed, the pulse just barely alive. Just barely alive. He walks over to the blonde and grips his small hands with his own. "Tommy, baby." He whispers quietly._

The heart monitor beeps quietly. His brown eyes open though a haze of pain. "Babyboy hey." He whispers faintly hardly enough strength to speak.

"You gonna be alright?" Adam's voice is a mere whisper.

His heart beats louder. "Babyboy, if I don't make it. Promise me, you'll move on. Promise me."

"Tommy I promise you." The words mean a lot in the silence. Adam pecks his lips.

"Adam kiss me." Tommy whispers.

It's the last kiss Adam receives from his baby, the passion is there, the emotions are there and it makes it that much harder when Tommy whispers. "Goodbye Adam. I love you." Tommy's fingers are holding onto Adam's- the temperature dropping as cold as ice. Adam doesn't cry- he can't even think. With a blink of an eye Monte's with him hugging him trying to keep him from the pain, and Adam closes his eyes and mutters under his breath. "I love you to Tommy." Then let's Monte's hug comfort him to let him forget about it for awhile.

_**"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me."**_

Adam doesn't speak as he places white roses beside the grave. He doesn't speak as he places his fingers on the grave. "I hope you're happy there. Baby. I hope you're happy." His voice says quietly and he knows tears are falling but doesn't do anything to stop them.

Cassidy moves beside Adam. "Baby come on. You know he would want you to do this." Cassidy whispers and laces his hands with the singer's hands.

"It's so hard to do this. It's hard to move on baby, but I know no matter who I love, I'll keep you in my heart." Adam whispers into the graveyard air and begins to walk with Cassidy hand in hand. "Tommy thank you. Thank you so much, even though it hurts thank you." His voice fades away from the grave and for a fraction of a second we see a man with blonde hair.

"Thank you babyboy for everything you gave to me in the life I had." His voice is a mere echo in Adam's head as he vanishes into the thin air church bells sounding bringing a new dawn to the darkness around Adam's heart.

_"I've been alone all along…" _


	6. 105 Save You

__

_**Discalmer- Don't own these guys and never will.**_

_**Read at your own risk, smut and fluffy. **_

_

* * *

_

_Save You _

There were three hundred and sixty-five days in a year. So many moments in life to remember, the average human lived for over thousands of days, some moments in life more precious to others, for some they had only so much time left. Photographs were still memories of these moments and at heart they were precious to those who photographed them. Sometimes it wasn't enough to live just in a memory- sometimes it just hurts more to look at the photos then to forget about them.

The blonde shifted, smirking at the cheering of the crowds- another day gone perfect. The bassist waved before walking backwards with the other bands mates, they were all smiling and grinning and then there was Adam. He loved him. He knew he did but didn't have the heart to tell him, he had loved him with his soul since the American music awards. He was one of the few people that Adam could be himself around and not care- he could breakdown and he would be there for Adam though his hardships.

He could hear Adam talking to Monte as they reached the car and got in blending into the La nightlife, avoiding the paparazzi. The bassist leaned against the window staring out the window pane feeling a little sick to his stomach, he was convinced it was just from drinking- but he didn't drink enough to get sick. "Hey Glitterbaby you okay?" Adam asked him, placing one of his gloved hands to his forehead.

"Just probably sick from drinking Adam." Tommy answered to him, leaning his head against the window pane, the glass felt cool and Tommy was grateful for it. Adam still looked worried but who wouldn't be worried. Time seemed to move in a blur and they stopped at Tommy's house to drop him off at his apartment, he grabbed his things and without a word got out and went inside- he was going to take an Aspin or something his head killed.

Tommy was exhausted, he took the pills and passed out onto the bed half dead from the show- and he couldn't help but to feel there was more wrong with him then it seemed.

_

* * *

_

Everything went normal or so it seemed the next day doing a show for American Idol and doing Whatya Want from Me. After it was done, Tommy felt the bile rising in his throat and ran into a bathroom throwing up bile into a toilet, another waved followed right after that the acid burning his throat. There was something wrong and Tommy knew it, he was choking up acid if he kept doing this blood would come sooner or later.

He wiped his mouth the back of his sleeve, and dialed his doctor's number on the cell phone. He needed to see what was wrong with him. He walked out of the bathroom a second later- Adam was waiting outside the door. "You sure you're alright?" He asked Tommy.

"It's nothing Adam." Tommy said back to the singer not meeting him in the eyes, he could still taste the bile in his mouth.

__

* * *

It had been a month since he had been here for testing. The doctor's expression looked grim as he looked at Tommy. Tommy couldn't see the results but he knew something was wrong. Very wrong. "We have discovered Mr. Ratliff that this news may be hard for you to take, but first how have you been feeling?"

Tommy fidgeted slightly. His throat felt raw, and his voice was a whisper. "My throat has been sore, I've been coughing a lot, I've lost a lot of weight and my voice is hoarse. I haven't been able to speak well." Tommy's voice was nothing more than a whisper the doctor nodded and passed him a sheet.

Tommy didn't look down yet. The doctor spoke lightly. "One of the testing's we did was a cancer one. I thought I had been correct when you last came in." Tommy looked down at the paper and swallowed across the top written was Larynx Cancer.

"Larynx Cancer, What is it?" Tommy's voice was slightly on the edge of being scared.

"Your Larynx, your throat is what has the Cancer. The tumor is in the back of your throat and is what is causing you to lose weight and why you have the sore throat. You can get Radiation therapy alone treatment or Radiation therapy combined with chemotherapy or sugary. Your tumor has become large enough to cause a threat." The doctor said softly.

Tommy couldn't speak, he swallowed hard. "I'll go with the Sugary." He tried to steady himself from crying.

The doctor nodded. "We'll get it done as fast as we can. There are some risks and I believe you may get one of them. You will lose your voice completely, the cancer we know has spread to a lot of the voice box. You'll have to live with a stoma, a device that connects to the windpipe so you can breathe and it separates your mouth from our lungs. We'll give you a week before the sugary to prepare yourself for this." The doctor said giving him forms- Tommy nodded and felt like he was going to cry.

What was he going to tell Adam, more importantly the others? Tommy muttered a thank you calling a cab before sitting down, putting his hands on his knees and placing his head on them. I'm so sorry. It's going to kill me going though with this.

_

* * *

_

The cab stopped outside of Adam's apartment and Tommy entered the code walking in the gate closing behind him- clutching the file in his hand. He walked upstairs and found Adam sitting on the couch, Adam looked back surprised and Tommy let out a cry, tears falling. Adam got up rushing over towards him. "Glitterbaby, what's wrong?" His voice was soothing- Tommy let another sob escape his lips as Adam hugged him the file dropping to the ground with the paper in them. He didn't know how long he hugged Adam for clinging onto him like a child.

Adam's finger's picked up the file, and opened it and his eyes went wide, at the information listed along with his surgery details. "Tommy, I'm so sorry." He whispered to the crying blonde. Tommy didn't bother to wipe away his tears – it hurt a lot that in a week he would never be able to speak again.

"A-Adam," He managed to choke out. "I'm in love with you." Adam's eyes went wide for a brief second and then he knew. He knew why Tommy had said something. Why he had told him now. Adam pressed his lips to Tommy's forehead in a light kiss. "Please Adam; give me this week for you to remember my voice. What's left of it." Tommy whispered.

____

_

* * *

_

Adam's lips were soft against as Tommy's body was against the mattress, his hands clenched in pleasure.

Adam's camera recording his voice for Adam's memory- the words I love you echoing off both pairs of lips. The moans echoing off Tommy's lips as he trusted into him, his pants and moans echoing into Adam's memory. Everything is remembered by Adam over those next few days that seem to go by way to fast. The last days Tommy can speak. The morning arrives too quickly for them that day and Tommy is speaking softly into something quietly.

Adam realizes he's recording something on his phone, and Tommy is wearing the ring he had given him earlier this week. Adam walks beside him whispering, "You'll get though this, and the whole band is waiting for you. I'm waiting for you." he knows Tommy wants to cry. He wants to cry and he does as he enters the building his hands intertwined with Adam's hands.

As they separate and Tommy goes off to the life changing surgery- Tommy mutters an "I love you." And the look on his face is heartbreaking. Tommy doesn't remember anything before or during the surgery- he just remembers closing his eyes and then waking without his voice. He knows it was for the better but it still hurts because he knows he's lost something he can never get back. Tommy is given direction's how to keep the stoma clean and such and texts Adam.

Adam greets him with a light kiss. "Hey." He whispers. Tommy writes back on a small note pad and uses a pencil, it going to be like this from now on. Hey, love you to. He writes and shows it to Adam. Adam smiles, kissing Tommy's forehead and they walk out of the building.

Tommy guesses some things are just too precious to forget. He knows for one that his voice wasn't the most important thing. His hands can still strum against his bass- his guitar and Adam can still sing. Tommy in his dreams can still hear his own voice, and sometimes wishes to never wake up but more than anything, he's happy to have Adam lying in his arms forever because of a simple card of life that gave him all the answers to say when he needed to.

And when Adam sings the song Save you, he can't help but crying because he knows he's doing the song for him, and even with hundreds of fans seeing his tears- he can't help but to wonder how he got so lucky to have someone as understanding and loving as Adam to love him.


End file.
